This invention relates to low-loss millimeter wave transmission lines and, in particular, to coplanar waveguides or ground-signal-ground lines.
During the past three decades, a steady progress of silicon-based integrated circuit technology brought about the advent of ULSI devices and sub-quarter micron features. Currently, such advanced technologies are increasingly finding applications in both radio-frequency (RF) electronics and sensory electronics, and these technologies are expected to combine the RF devices and sensors with ULSI on a chip for low cost fabrication processes. Silicon micro-fabrication technologies have also been applied to millimeter wave devices.
Current state-of-the-art millimeter wave devices for operating at frequencies employing signals having a wavelength of one to ten millimeters are traditionally constructed in a metal waveguide. Typical construction techniques implement the traditional dimensional milling of the metal structure. However, since the waveguide dimensions are proportional to the operating wavelength, these dimensions become smaller as the frequency increases. As the frequency of the device increases, exceeding 100 GHz, for example, the complexities of traditional fabrication and the strict tolerances required become extremely difficult to achieve. In large quantity production schemes, traditional precision milling techniques are extremely costly in achieving the precision required for devices of all types of applications.
Millimeter wave devices are typically manufactured in coplanar waveguide structures. A coplanar waveguide structure has one or more closely spaced, but separated, longitudinal coplanar signal conductors positioned transversely between, and separated from, two adjacent longitudinal coplanar ground conductors by respective gap widths. Frequency signals are carried along the facing edges of the signal to ground conductors. The ground conductors may be much wider than the gaps between signal to signal or signal to ground.
Coplanar waveguides are particularly useful because of the simplified structure provided by having both signal and ground conductors on a single plane and the resulting access to the ground planes on both sides of the signal conductor. Adjacent coplanar waveguides are known to be used to connect different flip-mounted circuits. The coplanar waveguides also provide improved isolation between signal conductors as compared to some other transmission line structures.
Millimeter wave devices manufactured as coplanar waveguide structures, however, are not practical because of the high dielectric losses due to silicon substrates as well as high conductor losses due to interconnections encountered at frequencies above 60 GHz.
The present invention provides coplanar waveguides which are more reliable and able to accommodate reduced circuitry dimensions and increased frequencies, as well as methods of forming such coplanar waveguides.
In an exemplary embodiment, a coplanar waveguide is provided having a deep trench between the signal line and the ground plane. In one embodiment, an oxide layer is provided over a substrate and a photoresist is applied and patterned to define areas for the signal line and ground plane. A barrier layer is provided over the oxide layer in the defined areas. A metal layer is deposited over the barrier layer. An etch mask is deposited over the metal layer and the photoresist, and the underlying portion of the oxide and barrier layers are removed to expose the substrate surface. An outer silicide layer is also provided to passivate the exposed metal sidewalls and a deep trench is formed at the exposed surfaces of the substrate by anisotropic etching using the etch mask. In another embodiment, isotropic etching is used to form a deep trench at the exposed surfaces of the substrate.